Secret Whispers
by Uniquegurl09
Summary: A young, 19 year old girl living a normal life becomes caught up in some serious drama. Late one night a mysterious man shows up at her door wounded. Strange feelings start to evolve and mind-boggling situations start taking over this innocent girls life.


She looked into his beautiful, shadowed eyes and smiled. He smiled in return.

"You are the most beautiful piece to my life." he whispered to her as he pulled her close to his cold body.

Her eyes wandered gracefully over his pale face. She knew what she wanted.

"Forever." she whispered to him.

"Forever." he repeated.

She then lay her head to the side and shut her eyes. A small shutter floated from between her small lips once she felt his cold breath over her skin.

"Take me." she demanded passionately.

He immediately obeyed her request and sunk his knife-like teeth into her soft skin. It wasn't long until the sour smell of blood overtook the flowery scent of her perfume. Drips of blood tickled her shoulders as it flowed down her neck.

"Uh...uh...I love you!" she gasped as she tightened her grip around him.

"Forever!" he told her as he lifted his now bloody lips from her neck.

She looked up at him with intensity. They stared at one another for what felt like forever. They both knew now that their bodies were one. Forever.

3 months earlier~

"Um...yes, I'll take a chai cappuccino, please." Sori asked as she fished in her black messenger bag for a few dollar bills.

"That be one dolla!" the tiny Asian women asked from behind the counter.

Sori handed her the money and quickly took her seat to wait. She glanced around the small building and admired the artwork hung on the walls.

"Chai ready! Ready!" the women suddenly called out.

Sori smiled and quickly grabbed the steaming cup from the woman's hands.

"Thank you!" she said and quickly turned to leave.

The sun was extremely obnoxious and blinding outside.

"Ahh-geez!" she complained as she tried lifting her arm in front of her eyes, blocking the sun.

Before she could take another step, she smacked hard into a pedestrian, not seeing they were there.

"OH! I'm _so_ sorry!" Sori panicked, quickly realizing some of her hot cappuccino slightly spilled on the person's coat.

"It's quite all right! It's fine!" the person told her reassuringly.

Sori quickly lifted her hand to block the sun to see who she was facing. It was a young man, around her age.

"Oh..um..." she tried to speak, but embarrassment overtook her.

"Like I said miss, it's all right!" he smiled kindly and nodded.

"Uh...let me get you some napkins...it's the-"

"No, no! I got it, really." he told her as he turned to walk into the restaurant. "Thank you though, you have a good day, miss!" he smiled.

Sori stood there and nodded; feeling helpless.

"Uhh...sure." she whispered. "You too."

She then turned and quickly started walking home. Today all ready wasn't starting the best.

***

"It's good to be home!" Sori sighed aloud as she collapsed onto her soft bed.

The sheets were nice and cool against her hot face from the long walk home. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and lay in her undergarments.

"Uhhh." she sighed again, relaxed.

Sori then turned over and stared at the dull, white wall before her. She quickly fell into a reverie about the man she ran into earlier. Soon after, she was lost in a deep sleep.

2:30 am

BANG! CRACK! THUD!

Sori immediately woke up from the mysterious sounds coming from her living room.

"Huh?!" she gasped as she jumped out of bed, quickly throwing her robe around her freezing body.

She ran into the living room to be stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my God!" she gasped in shock.

Sori ran over to her front door to look over the large hole that was ripped through it.

"What in the world?!" she cried.

Sori quickly flung open her door in rage. Before she could see who was there, a man fell to the floor before her.

"Augh!" Sori shrieked as she quickly jumped back.

She stared wide-eyed at the strange man. He didn't move or speak. Sori immediately noticed odd scrapes and sores covering his body.

"Uh..oh my!" she gasped, quickly bending down to his lifeless body.

She cradled his sweaty head in her lap and tried wakening him. It was no use.

"Hey!" she continued trying. "Hey, wake up...are you okay?"

The man finally stirred a bit and peaked open his left eye. Sori stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Uhhh!" he suddenly moaned in pain.

"Oh gosh!" she panicked. "Are you all right?!"

The man still didn't answer, he simply lay there and stare up at her. His eyes were focusing in and out. He had no idea where he was or what was going on.

"Hold on! I'm going to help you!" Sori said as she hurried to the kitchen.

She quickly fumbled through some chores and grabbed a few towels, along with some water and aspirin.

"I'm right here!" she reassured him as she bent back down to him.

The man still didn't say anything. He was completely knocked out of it. Sori re-cradled his head in her lap and began gently wiping away the blood covering his face. As soon as she cleared it away, Sori stared down at him questionably; he looked extremely familiar.

"Huhh!" she gasped in shock. "It's you!"

Sori quickly started wiping off his blood stained arms and slowly dragged him onto the couch. She took a deep breath from the power it took her to lift him.

"What happened to you?" she whispered to herself.

Sori slowly sat down in the chair next to the couch and thought back on earlier that day. She remembered this mysterious man in front of the coffee shop right after bumping into him. She remembered the way his eyes lit up and how his warm-hearted smile made her heart leap. Now, the man she faced looked completely different. He looked rugged and beat up; what ever he had gotten himself into wasn't good.

"Good night...whoever you are." she whispered to him as she slightly drifted off to sleep.

Sori didn't bother going to her bedroom; she felt more comfortable in her chair. Having the presence of another person in her house made her restless.

***

5:10 am

Sori released a sudden gasp as she sprang up in her chair. Her eyes immediately fell upon the mysterious man wounded on her couch. She was having a nightmare about him, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was about.

"Who are you?" she whispered to herself.

At that moment, he opened one of his eyes, staring directly at her. Sori widened her dark brown eyes in shock. He then opened the other eye.

"Uh...hey." Sori said cautiously.

She slowly got up out of her chair to start walking towards him. He suddenly panicked and jumped up. Sori slowly backed away, trying not to scare him.

"Hey, it's okay!" she reassured him. "I helped you-"

"Where am I?!" he suddenly burst aloud harshly.

Sori returned him a disgusted look.

"Uh...I just saved your-"

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

This time Sori didn't say anything. She simply stood there, giving him a questionable look.

"I need to go!" he spat as he quickly walked to the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Sori called after him, but he didn't bother looking back. He was out the door in a flash.

Sori sprinted after him and looked out into the darkness. Nothing. He was gone.

"What the hell?!" she yelled to herself, completely baffled beyond reason.

She continued to stand there and look out into the night. She then slowly backed away and closed the door. The knob felt as cold as ice. She quickly locked the door, completely aware that it wouldn't keep any night creatures away from the gaping hole.

"What just happened??" she repeatedly asked herself as she vanished into her bedroom.

Sori lay down on her cold sheets and curled into a ball. She was afraid to fall asleep, not all because of what happened, but because of what dream might haunt her next.

***

"Crap!" Sori panicked as she flew herself out of the bed.

"Oh no no no!" she moaned, knowing that she was running late to work.

She quickly slipped on her maroon button up and black dress pants. Last it was the name tag: Sori.

"Come on, come on, where are you??" she panicked as she tried digging for her keys in her bag. "Ah! There you are!"

Next she was speeding down the road.

***

"Sorry I'm late!" Sori gasped a loud, trying to catch her breath from all the rushing about.

"It's cool." Sori's co-worker, John, told her reassuringly.

"Thanks, Jon Jon!" Sori smiled,still trying to catch her breath.

She immediately started grabbing movies that needed to be re-shelved and scurried over to the isles. She took another calming sigh and started alphabetizing the DVD's.

"Working at a video store is not the cherry topping to my day...." she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" John suddenly asked her, popping out of no where.

"Ah! Jon Jon! What did I tell you about doing that?!" Sori snapped.

"Awww, cheer up! I have some awesome news that will brighten your mood!" he said smiling.

Sori watched as his dry lips curled into a dorky smile. His large glasses could barely wrap around his widened eyes. She sighed and immediately looked away.

"Trust me, nothing could cheer me up right now..." she sighed deeply. Especially after last nig.....nevermind!"

John looked at her questionably but then continued to smile. Sori looked back at him.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, sounding not thrilled at all.

"Huhhh?! How could you ever forget?!" he panicked jokingly.

"Jon Jon, I'm not in the-"

"Remember!? The role playing game?? Duh!" he quickly interrupted.

Sori suddenly slumped her shoulders and gave him a, 'are you kidding me,' stare.

"Jon Jon....I'm not really-"

"Awww, you can't cancel Sori, you just can't!" he whined pathetically.

She stared at his horribly frowning face. She honestly didn't care.

"I'll think about it! Okay! Now, leave me be!" she replied, annoyed.

"Awesooommeee!" he cheered. "You'll thank me! You'll see! It rocks!" he said as he danced away happily.

"Uh....yea...." she said as she quickly turned away from him to finish putting away the last few movies.

Jon Jon couldn't wipe his large smile of his face. It embarrassed her. Never in Sori's dreams did she imagine going to one of those games. Never! That was the last thing on her mind right now.

***

It was 11:00 at night by the time Sori clocked out. She was the only one closing tonight and she didn't mind. John isn't the best company to have around.

"Oh, darn...where's my key?!" she vented as she threw her bag to the ground to dig for the key.

She finally felt the small piece of silver poke her hand.

"Finally!" she sighed.

She then slowly leaned back up to lock the store door. Once the lock clicked, she looked up to see a figure standing behind her in the reflection of the glass.

"Augh!" she screamed as she quickly snapped her body around.

"Oh! Excuse me!" the mysterious figure said, startled from her scream.

"Who are you?!" Sori quickly demanded, immediately thinking back from last night.

"I...I...was just dropping off a mov..movie!" he blurted out.

Sori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" she told him apologetically.

"Uh...it's fine." he said, still weary.

"You do know we are closed?" she asked him as she tried catching a glimpse of his face, but the street light behind him only made his figure a silhouette.

"I know, but I thought we could drop off movies any time?"

"Yea...I guess so, just don't go scaring people like that again!"Sori laughed slightly as she starting walking towards her car.

"Yea, sure thing." he mumbled as he dropped the DVD in the slot.

Sori let out another sigh and put the key in the car door lock. She suddenly had another small flashback of that man. She saw the kind look in his eyes right when she ran into him and how his voice was so soothing. She couldn't understand why she couldn't free him from her thoughts.

"Oh, Sori..." she whispered to herself as she slowly opened the car door.

"Don't move!" A demanding voice suddenly snapped.

Sori froze and quickly snapped her head in the direction of the voice. It was the man dropping off the movies. She still couldn't make out his face.

"Give me your keys!" he demanded.

Sori's breathe quickly starting speeding up. She had never been mugged before.

Just do what he says! She thought over and over in her mind.

"Hand them over!" he snapped again.

"Okay! Okay! Here...take 'em!" she cried as she quickly tossed them in his direction.

"Now, get in the car!" he yelled.

Sori gave him a 'I'm begging you, please no' stare. He stared back at her with no emotion.

"Get in the damn car! NOW!"

"Okay! All right!" she cried.

Sori quickly sat herself in the passenger seat of her old, blue car. Tears started forming at the bottom of her eyelids.

"Now, shut your eyes and lean back!" he told her as he started up the car.

Sori gave him another shocked expression. She was overly confused.

"Wha...what do you want from me?" she bawled.

"Just shut up and listen!" he yelled.

Sori shook her head in disbelief and slowly started doing what he asked.

"Now, take this blindfold and tie it tightly around your head!' he demanded as he pulled a dark cloth form his jeans pocket.

Sori took the rough piece of cloth unwillingly and did what he told her. She could barely make a loop from her hands shaking so much. Once she was done, she pulled the lever on the side of her seat and fell back. She immediately felt her cold sweat drip down her shirt. It made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Now, just sit there and don't say a word!" he told her, now with a more calming tone to his voice.

Sori released a small whimper, but quickly stopped it by clasping her hands around her mouth.

"We'll be where we need to be soon." he told her in a serious way.

Sori didn't know what to think or do. Was this the end? She didn't know. She simply lay there, held hostage, and waited for what was going to happen next.

***

Sori slowly peaked open one of her eyes to immediately notice her surroundings were different. She quickly sat up and looked around her. She widened her eyes to see she was laying in a large, silky blanketed bed. The room was large and had millions of intricate designs of beautiful roses plastered along the walls. A few antique chairs were placed about the room. The room looked like it was built from a different time period.

"Wh...where am I?" she whispered low to herself, in shock.

Sori suddenly placed her hand to her head to think back on what happened last night. She remembered Jon Jon talking with her about a role playing game, and then closing down the store. It then hit her, the strange man dropping off the movies! She was abducted!

"Oh!" she gasped, frightened.

She quickly threw herself out of the large bed. Before she could take one step, she fell hard to the floor.

"Augh!' she moaned. "What is wrong with me?!" she panicked.

Sori looked down at her legs, she could barely get them to move.

"Ah! What's going on?!" she cried, frustrated she couldn't do a thing.

She suddenly snapped her head in the direction of the large, decorated door to hear someone coming in. She quickly started scooting herself back towards the bed. A man she didn't know suddenly came in. He gave her a baffled stare. She stared at him back. The room went cold and silent.

To be continued....


End file.
